My Love Family
by JeonEL
Summary: Kehidupan baru Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon dengan anak mereka masing-masing. bagaimanakah kisahnya. langsung saja!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : My Love (YAOI)

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin (NamJin) Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin.

Rate : Tentukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc

Author : JeoneL

Length : Chapter

Chapter 1 (MELAMAR)

Kim seokjin bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Ia tampan, tinggi, kaya dan ramah. Tapi ia mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur 4 tahun. Kesempurnaan yang gagal diumurnya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun. Sebagai seorang dokter muda yang cukup sukses, kepopuleritasnya menjadi seorang single parent sudah diketahui dikalayak orang. Namun hal itu tak membuat Jin malu atau tidak mau bertatap muka dengan orang-orang. Ia ditinggal mati sang suami satu tahun lalu. Saat sang suami akan menjemputnya dari rumah sakit. Namun naas, saat diperjalanan sang suami mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal seketika ditempat kejadian. Jin sedih sungguh sangat sedih. Istri mana sih, yang tak sedih ditinggal mati suaminya? Punya anak lagi. Namun, keadaanya yang sekarang menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu buat anaknya, Jin akan melakukan apapun yang anaknya inginkan demi kebahagiaanya. Dan disinilah Jin sekarang, berada ditempat penitipan anak yang sangat aman bagi anak-anak termasuk anaknya –Kim Taehyung-

"Eomma"

Jin tersenyum. Menunggu sang anak berlari kearahnya dengan senyuman kotaknya. Menunggu Taehyung untuk ia peluk kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Menunggu Taehyung bercerita dan ia siap mendengarkannya. Happ..

'Loh-lohh kok anakku sedikit gendut ya?'

'Taehyung kok nangis? Tadi kan senyum'

'Lohh itu TAEHYUNG DIGANDENG SAMA SIAPA?'

'Terus yang aku peluk anak siapa?'

"Chim juga pengen punya mama..huuuu..huuu..hiks..hiks.." Jin sedikit terkejut. Bukan, bukan terkejut karena anak yang ada dipelukannya. Tapi Jin terkejut sama Taehyung yang sedang cengengesan digandeng sama seorang lelaki yang ehem tampan dan mempesona.

"Chim bisa kok punya mama baru" ujar Taehyung dengan laki-laki yang menggandengnya berhenti tepat didepan Jin. Dengan senyuman manis yang membuat matanya segaris. Jimin sang bocah yang memeluk Jin berbalik dan kembali memeluk seorang lelaki disamping Taehyung. Sedangkan Jin hanya diam melihat tingkah sang bocah yang sudah tak menangis.

"Benarkah papa? Chim akan punya mama baru?" Tanyanya antusias. Sang papa hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Iya, dan Tae akan punya papa baru!" seru Taehyung tak kalah antusias. Jimin dan Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi Taehyung, siapa yang akan jadi papa barumu, hm?"/ "Tapi Jimin, siapa yang akan jadi mama barumu, hm?" tanya Jin dan sang papa bersamaan.

"papanya Chim"/ "mamanya Tae" jawab Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan juga. Aduhh belum apa-apa aja udah barengan terus. Apalagi kalo ehem ada apa-apanya?

"Eh.. maafkan anak saya, anak saya memang terobsesi ingin punya mama" ucap sang papa sopan. Jin hanya kikuk mendengarnya.

"Tak apa, saya juga minta maaf" ucap Jin tak kalah sopan. Deg..deg.. aduhh kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan? Kenapa aku sedikit berkeringat? Kenapa aku gugup? Batin Jin bertanya seolah-olah ia bisa menjawabnya.

"Pokoknya chim pengen punya mama seperti mamanya Tae"

"Tae juga pengen punya papa kayak papanya Chim"

"Haduhhh Tae kenapa ngomongnya gitu, memangnya Tae tau papanya Chim seperti apa?"Jin bertanya sembari menggendong Taehyung.

"Papanya chim namanya papa namjoon! Papa namjoon ganteng, tae suka tae pokoknya suka"

"Mama Jin juga cantik, cocok sama papanya Chim"

"Baiklah..

CUUPPP

besok kita menikah, Jin" ajak Namjoon sembari mengecup singkat bibir Jin.

Fin.

Lagi pengen buat ff NAMJIN. Akhir-akhir ini aku rindu sama dua orang ini . Ini akan berlanjut dengan cerita yang berbeda setiap chapternya. Maaf yang nggaaakkk karuan ceritanya kkkkkkkkekkkeekekkkk :v


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : My Love

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin (NamJin) Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook (?)

Rate : Tentukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc

Author : JeoneL

Chapter 2 (MENIKAH)

Setelah lamaran Namjoon beberapa hari lalu di tempat penitipan anaknya. Seokjin memilih lebih dekat atau lebih mengenal dulu dengan Namjoon. Ia tak mau terburu-buru. Meskipun Taehyung dan Jimin sudah merestui bahkan sudah menyuruhnya menikah dengan Namjoon. Ia masih ragu, karena ini masalah hidup masa depan dan anaknya.

Saat ini, mereka. Namjoon dan Jin. Sedang makan siang bersama sembari menunggu anak mereka istirahat di penitipannya. Canggung. Malu. Dan sedikit risih. Itulah yang dirasakan Jin. Canggung karena tidak ada yang dibicarakan. Malu karena ia baru kenal beberapa hari sudah bisa sedekat ini. dan risih karena sejak tadi Namjoon menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Itu kan membuat jantung Jin terasa mau melompat keluar. Bagaimana tidak? Senyumannya itu lohh.. Huaahhh manis banget! Apa? Apakah Jin baru saja memuji pria didepannya itu?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jin. Namjoon malah melebarkan senyumannya.

"Kau cantik sih!" Tuh kan? Aku digoda. Aku kan jadi salah tingkah. Seokjin tersenyum malu.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan segera menikah?" Seokjin tersedak nafasnya sendiri. Apa? Menikah? Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"A..aku belum tahu joon, kita bahkan baru kenal dan kau mengajakku me..menikah?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau perlu bukti rasa cintaku padamu? Sejak pertama kali kau mengantar Taehyung masuk sekolah ini, aku langsung jatuh hati padamu. Cinta pandangan pertama. Kau tau itu kan?" pipi Seokjin bersemu merah. Bagaimana tidak? Secara terang-terangan lelaki berlesung pipi itu menyatakan cintanya. Seokjin diam. Mencerna per kalimat yang diucapkan Namjoon.

"Will you marry me, princess Seokjin?" Namjoon mengucapkannya dari dalam hati. Tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku depannya. Kemudian mengeluarkanya tepat didepan wajah Seokjin. Seokjin terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah cincin emas putih yang sangat indah didepan wajahnya. Matanya bergantian melihat antara cincin dan Namjoon. Kemudian seulas senyum lebar terpatri dibibir tebal Seokjin. Dengan malu ia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Yes, i will" lirih Seokjin tapi tetap terdengar oleh Namjoon. Dengan cepat Namjoon memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Seokjin.

"Thank you.."

Cupp

Bibir tebal Namjoon mendarat cepat dibibir Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin sangat meriah. Suasana suka cita sangat terasa. Orang tua, kerabat, sahabat, dan teman dekat ikut meriahkan pernikahan mereka. Ucapan selamat dari semua orang adalah doa yang sangat mereka hargai dan amini. Tak terkecuali Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jimin. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia. Ikut memeriahkan. Ikut photo. Lari sana sini. Makan minum sepuasnya. Sampai larut malam, Taehyung dan Jimin tertidur di kamar Taehyung. Karena pernikahan orang tua mereka di adakan di keluarga besar Seokjin. Di rumah orang tua Seokjin, Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun.

"Kalian istirahatlah, Tae dan Chim sudah tidur pulas di kamarnya." Seokjin mengangguk.

"Eomma"

"Ya"

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap Seokjin terisak sembari memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan anaknya.

"Sudahlah berhenti menangis. Kau sudah punya suami dan anak, tidak malu pada mereka hemm"

"Eomma besok dan seterusnya aku sudah tidak tinggal lagi sama eomma dan appa. Aku sedih."

"Astaga. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Jinseok, kurangi rengekan manjamu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melepas peulakanya. Seokjin tersenyum malu.

"Oke, aku tidur dulu ya.. cupp. Daah eomma" Seokjin mencium pipi Kyuhyun kilat dan berlalu pergi ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

"Kita akan bulan madu ke mana Joon?"

"Ke rumah Authornya"

"Kok ke rumah selingkuhanmu sih?"

"Bukan. Cuma bercanda sayang, mana ku mau sama author upil kadal kek gitu"

Author belike "Kok Namjoon gitu sih sama aku? Apa salahku joon? Yawdah! Kita PUTUS!" # abaikan

Tbc..

Tinggal nunggu bulan madunya Namjin yeeeeiii. Terus punya anak. Terus kehidupan keseharianya. Terus sampai kapan ceritanya gak kek sampah gini?

Aduh cerita apa ini? maaf ya, yang baca mungkin kecewa. Aku juga kecewa kok wkwkwwk. Gak tau napa pengen lanjut Namjin tercinttakuhh

Ada yang nonton konser uri Bangtan ?


End file.
